runewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Square up
After a unit collides with an enemy unit, it attempts to square up with that enemy unit. *To square up his unit, the player pivots his unit around the point of contact with the enemy unit until the squaring-up unit’s front edge is parallel with the enemy unit’s contacted edge for that engagement. Then, the player slides the squaringup unit in either direction of his choice along the contacted edge, stopping at the first opportunity for the trays of the moving unit to be aligned with the trays of the enemy unit. *The trays of two units are aligned when the edges of trays — or seams between trays — of the first unit that are perpendicular to its contacted edge line up and are parallel with the edges of trays — or seams between trays — of the second unit that are perpendicular to its contacted edge (i.e. the edges and seams of the units’ trays form a grid). * If the front edge of a moving unit collides with a corner of an enemy unit, a player aligns the right angle on the base of the range ruler with the contacted corner of the enemy unit so that the range ruler is aimed over the moving unit. Then, he determines the number of the moving unit’s trays on each side of the range ruler, not counting any trays the range ruler passes over. If one side has more trays on it than the other, the moving unit must pivot in that direction. If both sides have the same number of trays, the player who controls the moving unit chooses which direction to pivot the unit. *If a unit is moving backward or sideways, the edge of that unit that was aligned with the start and end guides of the movement template are treated as that unit’s front edge for the purposes of squaring up. *If a unit collides with multiple enemy units simultaneously, it chooses which enemy unit to square up with. *If a moving unit would collide with another obstacle while squaring up, players resolve one of the following based on the orientation of the units in that collision: **'Edge Collision:' If the moving unit collided with an enemy unit’s edge, slide the moving unit so that the contact point moves in either direction along the enemy unit’s contacted edge until the obstacle is out of the way. Then, the moving unit continues squaring up as normal. **'Corner Collision:' If the moving unit collided with an enemy unit’s corner, slide the moving unit in either direction such that its edge stays in contact with the enemy unit’s corner until the obstacle is out of the way. If this does not get the obstacle out of the way, the moving unit can attempt to pivot around the corner in the other direction. Then, the moving unit continues squaring up as normal. **Repeat these resolutions for any additional obstacles. Then, if it is still impossible for the moving unit to square up without colliding with an obstacle, the unit cannot square up and it is returned to the position it was in when it collided; the two units are still touching and are thus still engaged. **If, after revealing its command tool, an active unit is engaged with a single enemy unit but not aligned with that enemy, the active unit attempts to square up with that enemy unit. Category:Rules